


Belladonna: Shadow of the Mafia

by Codeblade44



Category: Mafia (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, F/M, Italian Mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeblade44/pseuds/Codeblade44
Summary: Vale sits in Eastern Sanus as a hub of communication and commerce, housing both the best and worst of society. For the Faunus, this was a mix of paradise and hell; with many constantly battling for survival and supremacy. For Blake Belladonna, this is but the stage for her life: the daughter of the Don.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Sam Trapani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The Shots of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Now THAT... was something...
> 
> Blake: *rubbing her baby bump* Mmhm.
> 
> Kali: You're quite adept, Miss Rose. How much experience do you ha-- *hears stomping outside*
> 
> Blake: I got it. *goes to the door, and finds Ghira with a revolver* Dad?! What are you doing here?
> 
> Ghira: I heard your friend spent the night with another female.
> 
> Me: *jumps out the window and runs like hell*
> 
> Blake: Dad, what are you doing with the gun?!
> 
> Ghira: *goes in* I just want to talk to him...
> 
> Family Guy. Always works. ^^

Prologue: The Shots of Fate

**Little Italy, Vale**

**April 18th, 1310hrs**

_The Kingdom of Vale was always an empire built upon sin. Politicians and clergy all preach purity of heart and soul, swearing that not a drop of booze passed their lips or those of their flock. They say that their streets have never been safer for everyone. But… that was all a lie._

_In reality, up until Vale started cracking down on the sale and consumption of alcohol, crime was all quiet. The entire Underworld was simply counting the money they scored from their fronts, while the more "righteous" of the scum were counting the bullets they'll use on the next hospital or Dust shop. But as soon as the Feds put a stopper on the flow of hooch, all hell broke loose…_

OoOoO

"Hurry up! We need to unload every shipment. Our brothers and sisters get thirstier with every passing minute." A voice of authority carried through the warehouse, as Faunus in black hoods and Grimm masks piled on crate after crate of freshly brewed gold. A white flag donning a red beast over crimson claw marks hung from the railing to the main office, with tables strewn with food and feasting guards underneath the platform.

As for the soldiers outside the dining area, they either moved crates with gusto or stood guard at the doors and windows. Two in particular meandered by the main doors, standing in the open while cigarettes burned on their lips. 

Grunt 1:"Hey, you heard about Adam's raid last night?"

Grunt 2: "What about it?"

Grunt 1: "Adam took a few guys and went hunting at an SDC Dust mine; killed just about every member of management there. Brothers and sisters over there must be jumping with joy right about now…"

Grunt 2: "Tch, lucky bastards. They're off fighting the good fight for all of us Faunus, and here we are watching over crates fulla giggle juice. What a damn waste…"

Grunt 1: "Hey, that giggle juice is more precious than gold around here since the Council blacklisted the stuff. Bars closed down, no sorrows are getting drowned, and people's throats are going drier than Vacuo's desert. Besides, Adam's crew gotta find SOMETHING waiting for them when they get here."

Grunt 2: "IF they even bother to come here at all."

Grunt 1: "They will. Even you'd be craving some of the good shit when you work hard enough." 

As the two talked, two black cars rolled up to the warehouse as men came out armed to the teeth. Pump actions and Tommy guns filled eight pairs of hands, all pointed at the warehouse and the men inside. "Hey, jackass, this warehouse is White Fang property. You must be crazy waving a gun around he--" The leader of these gunman mowed down the White Fang grunt, cutting him off as his viscera spilled at his feet. The halves of the grunt's body held by a thread, he fell over with a soulless gaze, his entrails pooled with his blood as he laid dead on the floor. 

By this point, the other grunt had gotten a good look at the gunmen: all of them sported Faunus traits, whether they're tails, claws, or an extra pair of ears. "The h-hell?! You're all Faunus too! Aren't we on the same side, here?" The grunt asked, the .38 in his hand shaking along with the rest of his body. 

The lead gunman slid his hand back through his hair, wiping some gore from his scalp as a white wolf tail swept the ground behind him. The gunman pointed a 1911 at the grunt, his finger already pressing the trigger. "Not when you're shuffling our booze, pal." The gun fires off, painting the door with the grunt's brain. After watching the new corpse slump over onto its knees, the eight gunmen all entered the warehouse, poised for battle.

OoOoO

Suddenly, gunfire was being heard throughout the warehouse, as the White Fang soldiers dropped their cards and looked toward the door. "What the hell was that?!" One soldier with boar tusks along his lower jaw went up to the window, watching as eight gunmen slowly slaughter the men downstairs. 

"Shit! MURRAY!! It's them! It's the Be--" the boar Faunus was cut off by a bullet to the head, falling to the floor as another addition to the body count. Murray's fox tail bristled at the sight of his fallen friend, hoisting an axe over his shoulder. "Christ, they've come for her… LOOK ALIVE, BOYS!! Let's welcome our guests." 

Murray and his crew rounded up whatever guns and grenades they had on hand, busting the door open and headed into the carnage.

OoOoO

Meanwhile, the gunmen soon laid half the warehouse to waste, as their leader sprayed the lunch area with Dust. "You enjoying your meal? Tried the special, fellas?"* Three more fell dead, with one face planting into a chicken parmesan as his guts dropped to the floor. Soon, he found a grenade at his feet before he was tackled to the floor away from it, his savior putting up a White Fang soldier's body to shield them both from the blast. However, a piece of shrapnel soon found its way over the second man's face, trailing a scar from his chin to just above his eye. Blood soon flowed from the gash, forcing the eye closed to avoid it getting flooded in crimson.

"You alright, Wes?"

"I'm fine, Sam. Just stay on your damn toes!" Wes got up and dragged Sam back onto his feet. As they did, the upper platform roared with return fire, managing to catch one of the gunmen in the leg with a stray shot. 

"FUCK! That shit burns; Tom, they got Fire Dust up there!" 

"I see 'em, Paulie! You watch the leg, I'll find an opening!!" Tom rushed out, his golden cheetah ears pinned to his head as he leapt over a truck, launching himself forward with his hands and spreading his legs to stick the landing. Paulie's bear claws retracted from his pain as he latched onto the wound, trying to stem the bleeding in his leg.

Sam then found the leader, Murray, hurling grenades all over the warehouse while his remaining men kept firing. A truck even exploded behind Sam and Wes, knocking them over into Murray's line of fire. "Well, well… I think I smoked out a couple o' rats. It'd be a shame not to finish the job.".

Murray lobbed another grenade, watching it roll in front of Sam's face. He hacked some ash before grabbing ths grenade, and with as much strength as he could muster, tossed it right back at Murray and his crew. Murray's eyes went wide as the grenade got close in time to detonate midair, riddling his eyes and his crew in shrapnel.

Amongst the bodies, Murray laid dying in agony, his hands held up to his ruined eyes. His tusks were shattered disproportionately, his whole face shredded by the blast; all coated in blood and ash. As he rolled around screaming to high heaven, Sam walked up to the downed boar Faunus with his 1911 in hand, pointing it at Murray's head. With two shots to his skull, Murray was put to rest, going limp as the bullets tore his brain apart.

With a sigh, the hand holding his hand hangs at his hip as he turns to see Wes climbing up the stairs behind him. "Wes…"

"We're just mopping up at this point, Sam. We'll be shipping the booze out in no time."

"You go do that, Wes…" Sam then turned to the closet on the far side of the office. "...I need to take care of something." Wes nodded and headed back down to the remaining trucks and crates, seeing Tom helping Paulie up onto his feet.

Sam then turned and headed towards the closet, sitting right at the door with his gun hanging over his knee. He slicked his free hand over his hair, sighing as he looked at the door. "Hey, kid. I know you're in there… and I know you can hear me. I think you might even remember me to an extent. Think you could knock on the door if you do?" There was a pregnant pause before two raps were heard from the other side, prompting Sam to nod his head

"Listen, kid, I know how much these boys meant to you. They were like family… believe me, I know that feeling. But then… you said you wanted to leave, right?" Another two raps came through, as Sam unloaded his pistol. He set the half empty magazine on the floor alongside his pistol. 

"I get it. It wasn't the same as when your old man ran the show, and I share that sentiment. Speaking of…" Sam took out a cigarette and lighter, burning the former as it sat on his lips. "...they want you back. Your pa, your ma; they want their baby girl home. I was there with all the words you threw at the two of them. But no matter what you said, no matter what you've done… they still love you. They're your parents after all. And they would do anything for their baby girl; your ma in particular."

Sam took the cigarette from his mouth and blew a stream of smoke. "Which, of course, is why we're here. That being said, I personally apologize for all of the… unpleasantness you may have heard. Believe me, if I coulda helped it, no one would have had to die. But once we heard how these goons were gonna hand ya back over to Taurus, well… the rest was history. Just know, we took no pleasure in what we do. We never do; otherwise we'd end up being no better than these filthy bastards. So… whaddya say? Ready to come on home to ma?"

Another pause fills the air with silence. However, this time, the door opens to reveal a young woman dressed in black and white. Her golden irises laid upon Sam blood soaked form, her cat ears slowly flexing on top of her head. Tears began to well in her eyes, her breath hitched with soft sobs. She came out and hugged Trapani for dear life, burying her face into his suit. "Yes. I wanna go home, Sam. I'm so sorry!" 

Sam's expression softened into a sad smile, stroking the girl's head as she sobbed into his jacket. "It's good to have you back… Blake."

  
  
  



	2. Running Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *panting* 'Shit! I'm gonna die at the hands of an in-law I can't stand! I never should've called bullshit on that gypsy!!'
> 
> Ghira: *growling* Found you, boy.
> 
> Blake: DAD, NO-- urgh!
> 
> Me & Ghira: Blake, what's wrong?!
> 
> Blake: My water... it... ooh~!
> 
> *Ghira and I look at each other and shoot our fingers into the air* TO THE HOSPITAL!!!
> 
> O_O God help us if it's a girl.

Chapter 2: Running Girl

_ (Blake POV) _

**Vale, ten years ago…**

I was little more than naïve when I was little.

I always thought that the world wasn't such a frightening place; believing that we could get along with humans… as equals. It even went as far as me trying to befriend a human kid in my neighborhood. But his parents and community… had other ideas.

OoOoO

I was told to wait at the corner; heard that we were getting ice cream together. So I stood there, my hands behind my back with a smile on my face. Two young men approached me, said they knew my friend. But before I could say anything, one of the older humans kicked me in the gut. I felt the air leaving my lungs as I fell to the sidewalk, coughing from the blow. The man that kicked me had blonde hair and green eyes; an "X" shaped scar running all over his face. Then there was his friend; red hair and a chipped tooth. The first one grabbed me by the hair, kneeling to meet me at eye level. "I heard you've been hanging around my little brother. I know he likes his pets, but you've been staring too much, freak!"

"You mongrels oughta know yer damn place! But since you won't learn fer yerselves…" The redhead punched me in the face, knocking a tooth from my mouth. "...we's gotta teach you!" 

I felt the adrenaline coursing through my veins, my teeth gripped in a desperate snarl as I kicked the redhead's chin and ripped away from the first man. "Hoo-wee! And you said this wouldn't be fun. Let's put her down!!"

I darted into the back alleys to my left, sliding under a chain link fence as I went. Looking back, I saw the two hot on my tail, climbing over with sadistic grins plastered on their faces. All I did was kept on running, with no hope to hide anywhere down here. I scaled the wall to my right when one of the men almost caught my ankle, putting the fear of God into my step. 

Soon, I climbed over the last wall, and I found my safe haven: my mom's bar, Noir Nights. I ran over to the bar, almost getting hit by oncoming cars as two men outside were smoking and drinking coffee respectively. "How's it going, kid?" The furthest one waved his coffee outwards and stepped past me, facing my pursuers.

"Remy, Dune, is there a problem here?"

The two stopped in their tracks, with the redhead called Dune responding first. "Yeah, we just wanna have a word with the little kitten over there."

The man looked back at me and then looked back at Dune. "Is that right? Well, it just so happens that this kitten… has a special place in my boss' heart. So I suggest walking away while you two still got legs."

Now, it was Remy's turn to speak. "Heh, a real comedian. My daddy may owe you, but that ain't saving the kid. In other words, none of us are leaving empty handed."

"Well then, maybe you ain't leaving at all." My savior's partner came back outside, pumping a shotgun as he pointed at the two humans. Remy shook with anger, the gun he had in his right hand trembling along with him. With a soft growl, he nodded to Dune before they both turned around and walked away, muttering slurs under their breath.

I was holding my knees close to my face when I saw the man in front walk up to me. He knelt down, sipping his coffee as he extended his hand. "You alright, kid?"

I nodded my head at him, still wary of what he might do. He patted my head before I took his hand and stood back up. "I wouldn't worry about those two; they ain't gonna bother you while you're with us. I'm Sam, by the way."

I looked Sam in the eye, and saw… I don't know what exactly. All I knew was that he's someone I could trust. And for me… that's all that mattered. "I… I'm Blake."

OoOoO

**Present Day**

"Blake. It's time." I heard the voice to my right, and saw Adam standing before me. He had his crimson hair coiffed to flow back with his horns, and his black suit had a blood red flower on its back. His Grimm mask was utterly terrifying; as if he became what it represented. 

I quickly nodded at him; but deep down, I dreaded what he might do on this mission. If he could turn his methods against the humans into something more productive, I might be more inclined to stay. Maybe deep down, he might have some hope after all.

" _...Blake, please! _ "

" _ NO, Mom! Why don't you get it?! The White Fang is supposed to turn things around for us Faunus. All of us! But now… dad's running an island of people who won't fight for that future, while you drown yourself and our people in all of this… BOOZE!!!" _

_ "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A COWARD! I HATE YOU!!!" _

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth looking back. The things I've said and done; to my own mother, no less. But what haunted me was the look on my mother's face when I last looked back at her: the face of a broken heart. And how I left Sam was no less terrible. How I treated him… I couldn't hold back the tears. If only I could turn back the clock…

But now, I had a job to do. And hopefully, Adam might turn things around for himself. For us.

OoOoO

"Move to the next car. I'll set the charges."

"What about the passengers?" I was wrong.

"What about them?" I was so, SO, wrong.

How could he? He would murder dozens of innocent people just to slake his spite? What happened to the Adam that fought for justice? For the Faunus? For me? 

As the questions kept tormenting my mind, a Spider Walker dropped down and fired its main cannon, blowing us through the door. As Adam charged his Semblance, I moved in, dodging and slicing at its armor as best I could. When it fired again, Adam absorbed the beam and annihilated the Walker, watching as it disintegrated into the fallen sky. 

But while he basked in his victory, I wasted no time. I moved to the next car, and looked at him one last time… before I severed the connection. I watched as he looked on in sorrow and pain as I left another person I loved behind. 

I turned around, walking away as the tears welled in my eyes. My heart ached at the people I've turned my back on. I abandoned my family. I abandoned the White Fang. Now, I'm all alone… and it's all my fault.

OoOoO

I arrived in Vale shortly after, keeping the bow on my head in place. It felt… nostalgic to a dubious extent, coming back here. I remember how my mom took me and Sam to the Festival of San Giorno, where we enjoyed cassata and watched the fireworks bloom in the night sky. My father was still High Leader of the White Fang at the time, always discussing matters with Sienna and the others on the sidelines. 

Then I looked beyond the city of jaded dreams, to Beacon Academy, towering over the entire Kingdom as it glowed with a brilliance reserved for heroes. Well, as close to true heroes as anyone this day and age can get. I already have the training and knowledge necessary to enter; all I needed now was a way in.

I had a white jacket with a black tee and purple lapels. A black duffel bag full with my weapon and ammunition was slung over my shoulder, hovering over black cargo pants as well as monochromatic sneakers. My ears twitch underneath the bow as I turn my attention to a voice calling out to me in the street. "So, you headed to Beacon Academy, huh?"

I turn to see a man with boar tusks, his body more a blob than mere flesh. He doesn't look like someone who could get me into any Huntsman Academy, much less Beacon. But at this point… what choice did I have? "I am. What's it to you?"

"Well, I happen to be very dear friends with one of the staff. I regularly catch Grimm for him to show off to his class… boisterous fucker."

"Hmph, well if he's THAT bad, I doubt he's someone who'd let me in on my skills alone."

"Me too. But he IS the only one who vets the prospects around here. Either way, it's not like you've got a choice."

"Guess not… so what do I need to do, exactly?"

As I walked up to him, his smile widened as he flashed some chipped teeth, as if he was looking at… merchandise. "Well, since you asked so nicely… how good is that ass of yours?"

"Huh?" I hear footsteps behind me, turning too late to see a bat strike me in the head. As I fell, I felt my bow being ripped off my head, the two men laughing as they looked down on me. 

"Well, well, looks like the boss was right."

"Adam's gonna be happy to get you back, little runt." I snarled as much as I could, as their laughing was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well... this is embarrasing. I feel like this chapter was rushed somehow, and it took me a boatload of effort and brainpower to recreate the chase scene from the Mafia: Definitive Edition's mission, Running Man. But I believe the title of the chapter's rather fitting for Blake's situation, don't you think.
> 
> Regardless, leave a comment below as to what you guys think; I'll will do everything in my power to ensure your concerns are heard and answered. Until next time, this is Codeblade44, signing out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait, folks, but I have created my Mafia story. Now, as you may all know, I've just gotten back into my groove, so cranking out content's not gonna be easy... or fast. And as underrated a character Blake is these days (Blake: Hey!), I thought I give her the spotlight. That, and a Lupara to her mother.
> 
> And hey, the crew from Mafia 1 is back in town, Definitive and better than ever. I got the idea of Blake and Sam being together whole I mulled this story idea over, and well... what the hell, right? 
> 
> Bear in mind, I might start deleting works for repolishing at a later date, so if you don't see a certain work one day, please don't hold it against me. In the meantime, lemme know in the comments section what you think: what I could add to the story, what changes I could make to whatever's already uploaded, and whatever requests you may have for DCL or DCL: Alumni. That's right: teaser for a companion to Death Cum Laude, in yo face! PEACE!!


End file.
